This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly but not exclusively to bottles used to carry water or other beverages, preferably during active or mobile activities such as hiking or camping.
Water is the most important necessity for survival in the outdoors and ready access to it is essential to prevent dehydration. It is therefore important for hikers and campers to always have at least one, and preferably several, containers of water in their supplies. Stainless Steel or Aluminum bottles are popular as they are durable, chemical-free, and eco-friendly. However, such bottles are also bulky and can be difficult to clean on the inside.
For campers and hikers, particularly for extended duration camping and hiking, it is often desirable to have several different types of containers and devices for various uses and functions encountered during the activity. Because the camper/hiker typically must carry the gear as they move about, it is common for equipment used during these activities to be light-weight, portable, durable, and when possible, serve multiple uses.
Water and other fluids are consumed from a variety of different containers, a water bottle are represents but one mode. In some cases, it is desirable to consume beverages from a cup. It is sometimes the case that the fluid is particularly hot or cold and it would be advantageous to have use of a double-walled temperature insulating cup when consuming beverages such as these. Unfortunately it is often a luxury for the camper/hiker to add such a piece of equipment to their gear and many do not opt to add such a specialized apparatus when considering what equipment is appropriate to pack and carry around.
What is needed is a solution to a problem of carrying multiple different container types, particularly for campers and hikers and others having reduced capacity for carrying equipment.